La La La
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Its a song fic.Bella and Edward have an argument about the pack.She later decides to sing at the school talent show and invite the pack and Cullens to watch her sing a song about how she feels about Edward, little does he know its not a happy love song.


**This is a song fan fiction I was in the car listening to the song Lalala by Auburn and I got an idea, so as soon as I got to my laptop I had to replay the song on you tube as I'm doing right now as we speak, well write. So the link to the song is on my profile.**** you like the song as much as I do. And I hope you enjoy the story, Its a one shot about Edward and Bella.**

**I do not own twilight or the song.**

I walked into the Cullen house which I now live in sense my dad Charlie died, I still miss him a lot. He was the best dad and police chief ever. He died in the of duty, some stupid teenage gang shot him, while he and some other policemen were trying to arrest them. I was a wreck and still kind of am when I heard the news, its so hard to believe a strong man like Charlie died. I will always love and look up to my father.

As I walked in the house, my love Edward ran over to me and gave me a hug then let go and growled. What is up with him?

"Bella where have you been?" he demanded. What's got his panties in a bunch?

"To see some friends Edward" I answered.

"What kind of friends?" he growled at me.

"1. you better stop growling at me. And 2. Non of your business your not my keeper" I told him. If he growled at me one more time I swear to Carlisle, I was going to get Rosalie to knee him for me. I guess Alice it because she giggled and then Edward glared at her then looked back at me.

"I have a right to know where my girlfriend goes and Why were you with the mutts?" he hissed at me this time. Stupid vampire.

"They are not mutts Edward they are my friends and your going to have to accept that!" I said, my temper raising. He growled again

"Bella they are not trustworthy and are unstable, they cant control themselves and I don't want you hurt!" I cant believe he is going there again!

"They are completely safe and harmless! I have been hanging out with them for almost a year and they haven't hurt me. Now stop your complaining because all I hear is La la la la la la la la" I said to him while motioning my hand as his mouth that never shuts up.

"Bella I FORBID YOU TO GO SEE THOSE PACK OF MUTTS EVER AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled. Oh no he didn't he does not know who he just yelled at.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ORDER ME TO DO SOMETHING! EDWARD I'M NOT THE SAME BELLA YOU LEFT IN THE WOODS!" he flinched at the memory of that. "I'VE CHANGED, I WILL NOT BE THE OBEDIENT LITTLE DOLL YOU CONTROLLED WHEN WE FIRST STARTED DATING! I WONT TAKE THAT TRASH ANYMORE, YOU ARE NOT NOR HAVE YOU EVER BEEN MY FATHER SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT, BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VAMPIRE BOY, I BITE BACK SO GIVE ME MY DAMN SPACE! YOU BETTER RECOGNIZE MY LOVE IS ONE OF A KIND!" I yelled at him with so much venom and my voice and I actually growled at him. Well when you hang out with growling creatures you learn new inhumanly things.

With that I stormed out of the house and got in my car and sped out of there. Within minutes I was at Charlie's house, I still owned it but it hurt to go here. I went into the house and went to my dads room, right now daddy's little girl needed her daddy, I felt close to him when I was in here. Like he was with me. I started sobbing out of anger. I was so angry that I was shaking, if I didn't know any better I would say I was turning into a wolf but the fact that there is no Quileute in me I knew it was impossible.

I fell asleep on my dads bed and dreamed about my dad. He was holding me telling me everything would be alright. I felt so at peace in that dream, like my dad was actually here.

"_I am here with you baby, always. I might not be able to be there for you all the time but I will always be in your heart. I love you Bells" _my dads voice said.

Then everything disappeared and I was back in my dads room. I sat up so fast it made my head spin. Then I remembered the concert at talent show, they were letting anyone join in without having to sign up. I ran downstairs and called Jacob.

"_Hello?" _Jacob asked.

"Hey Jake its me Bella, Would you and the pack like to come see me sing at my school's talent show?"

"_Sure that sounds great, what time should we be there?" _he asked sounded excited.

"its in two hours. I thought that I should have all my friends there to support me. And remember to behave. I'm not saying you have to be a suck up to them, in fact I don't care if you tell off Edward but be nice to the others please for me? "

"_Sure sure"_ with that he hung up and I was calling the next person.

"_Hey Bella are you alright?" _Alice asked me concerned.

"Yeah Alice I'm fine, would you do me a favor though"

"_sure anything" _she promised

"would you and the rest of the family come to the talent show at the school, I decided I would join in for the fun of it"

"_Sure Bella see you there"_ She hung up.

This is going to be a surprise to everyone. With the wolf pack there Alice wont be able to see what I have planned.

**One hour and thirty minutes later**

I had my outfit on and my hair done. I was wearing a strapless, thigh length black dress with a tale in the back. Also I straightened my hair. **( link to dress on profile**** )**

I was ready to go so I got my keys and hopped in my car and drove to the school. When I got there I was surprised that the pack was already here. When the guys saw me their eyes bugged out. "Dang Bells you look hot!" Quil said and I just laughed. "Thanks, and thanks you guys for coming, I would stay and talk but I have to get things set up. They all said see you later and went to sit down in the auditorium.

I walked over to Mrs. Cope "hello Bella you look beautiful tonight, so I guess your going to be in the show?" she said and I nodded my head "yes I just wanted to give you this CD for the song I'm singing."

She took the CD and told me I would be the third act, or what ever you want to call it.

I watched as the first two acts went up and noticed they were good but I was great. After the second act went off the Ms Cope came to the stage and introduced me. "Now for the third act Isabella Swan is going to sing a song for you all."

I walked onto the stage as ms Cope walked off. I spoke into the mic "Hello everyone hope your having a good night, I will be singing a song and I just wanted to dedicate it to my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I looked at Edward and saw that he was shocked, probable because he never heard me sing and I was dedicating a song to him. Won the be surprised when I sing it. "We kind of got into an argument earlier." before I could finished I was interrupted with 'awes from the audience "yeah I know I know, but this song will tell him how I feel about the argument. So I hope you like it" I winked at Edward them the music started. I had one of those little headphone mics so I wouldn't have to hold the mic while I sing and dance.

The music started and I started to sing at my cue.

_Can't even hang out with friends_

_Wit out ya blowin up my phone_

_Why you all in my ear_

_Like where am I and when am I coming home_

_Why you listening to your friends?_

_They dont wanna see us_

_You better take it slow_

_Or i'll be history_

_You've got to give me my space_

_So quick to calling my name_

_Boy you better recognize_

_My love is one of a kind_

_You drive me up to the ceiling_

_Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world_

_But im sick and tired of the_

_La La La La La La La La_

_That's all I hear you saying_

_La La La La La La La La_

_Tired of the Complaining_

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La_

_So why you up in my ear?_

_So I went out to club_

_I just wanna have some fun_

_I guess someone told you_

_I was with some other boy_

_Cause when I got back home_

_Put my foot through the door_

_All the lights came on_

_T__hen came the_

_LA La La La_

_You've got to give me my space quick to calling my name_

_Boy you better recognize_

_My love is one of a kind_

_You drive me up to the ceiling_

_Boy there's no need for the screaming_

_You know that you are my world_

_But im sick and tired of the_

_La La La La La La La La_

_That's all I hear you saying_

_La La La La La La La La_

_Tired of the Complaining_

_La La La La La La La La La La La LaLa La La La La La La_

_So why you up in my ear?_

_Why you up in my ear?_

_Why you up in my ear?_

_Why you up in my ear?_

_you up in my ear?_

_Why you up in my ear?_

_Why you up in my ear ohh_

_La La La La La La La La_

_That's all I hear you saying_

_La La La La La La La La_

_Tired of the Complaining_

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La la la_

_So why you up in my ear?_

_La La La La La La La La LA La _la _La La La La. __La La lA lA lA LA LA LA LA la la la_

_So why you up in my _ear?

I finished and the crowd was cheering, the pack were the loudest and they were also wolf whistling. The Cullen's were cheering and clapping too. All except for Edward who was pouting. Emmett was laughing which meant he must have cracked a joke about Edward.

When the show finished, and everyone went outside, I was bombarded by the pack and the imprints. "Bella you totally rocked!" that was from Quil and Embry.

"That was amazing" - Jacob

"That was awesome, didn't know you had it in you" - Paul

And a bunch of other complime nts like that. Then the Cullen's came over. "BELLS THAT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett boomed "you sure told Eddie Boy over here" he said while laughing and pointing to Edward, who growled at him. "What the hell Bella that was unnecessary! You didn't have to shout me out in front of the whole school." Edward whined/hissed at me

" Lala lalala lalala lala lala lala la lalalalalala lalalalala" I sung while motioning my hand as if it was talking again.

He growled and I ignored him. The others started apart from Esme and Carlisle, but I could tell they were still amused. He growled again. "I already warned you about what would happen if you kept growling at me." I glared at him and he just mumbled something and stormed away to his stupid Volvo and drove off.

"He will never learn" I said while shaking my head.

"Celebration Party at the Cullen house!" Alice said and I just looked at her. "He's going for a long run after he drops off his car. He wont be back for a few days. Oh and dogs your invited too." Alice said then skipped away. "I guess we are having a party then." I said then walked to the car with my both my families, wolves and vampires.


End file.
